This invention relates generally to wiring harness clips which are used to route wiring harnesses and more specifically to wiring harness clips which are attached at predetermined locations along the wiring harnesses to secure the wiring harness to support panels and the like existing along the route.
Such wiring harness clips are already known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,030 granted to Charles W. Ramsey and Norman F. Uhlir Oct. 5, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,851 granted to Robert H. Sims April 5, 1960. Each of these known wiring harness clips comprise an elongated body having a self-expanding head which is integrally attached in a fixed position of the elongated body. The elongated bodies are attached at predetermined locations along the wiring harness by a wrapping of tape or insulating material. The self-expanding heads are then inserted into pre-existing holes in support panels along the wiring harness route.
The wiring harness clips are commonly attached to the wiring harnesses at one site and then shipped for installation at another. Consequently these prior art wiring harness clips require precise attachment to the wiring harnesses at the predetermined locations so that the self-expanding heads align with the pre-existing holes in the mounting panels when the wiring harnesses are subsequently installed.